


You Cast A Spell On Me

by sk_elene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Magic!AU, hunter!Jean, wizard!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/pseuds/sk_elene
Summary: Marco is a kind-hearted man with a talent for the craft, Jean is the skeptical but fascinated stranger who comes to love him.





	You Cast A Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



> Hi commodorecliche!  
> This was my first time ever doing a comic-like story! I really hope you enjoy it, despite the crappy quality (unfortunately I have neither a scanner nor a drawing tablet)!  
> Let the JeanMarco magic begin...  
> xoxo,  
> sk_elene


End file.
